


Finally

by Madam_Fandom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Family, First Dance, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, John has a surprise for Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft has a hidden talent, One Shot, Post-Wedding, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit off wedding day fluff for our Johnlock duo. Please, tell me what you think. I love reading your comments and appreciate them all. Feel free to leave me kudos if you enjoy the story. ❤</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlocksSister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksSister/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I can't pretend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234291) by [Salambo06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06). 
  * Inspired by [Blood Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537561) by [SherlocksSister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksSister/pseuds/SherlocksSister). 



> This was inspired by Salambo06's story, "I Can't Pretend" It was so perfect. I suggest you read her story first. This picks up from her story. Just my opinion of how it may have played out. I don't write much fluff, but absolutely had to write a wedding day one shot after reading SherlocksSister chapter from Blood Rising where Sherlock and John got married. Also worth a read.

“I’d like to think I was very instrumental in bringing these two together finally.” Mycroft was standing up at the head of the table. It was a very small intimate gathering. He was giving Sherlock's best man speech. The only person who knew Sherlock well enough to do it was John, and John very well couldn’t be his groom and best man. Mycroft continued after a brief pause. “As you all probably know, Sherlock is a terrible bore,” there was laughter all around, “he likes to keep to himself, no social skills to speak of. So when his school reunion came around I forcibly had Sherlock go under the ruse of an old childhood friend being in trouble. I enlisted the help of Victor Trevor, an old friend of Sherlock's to 'run’ into them and offer an overnight stay. At best I had hoped they would finally get all of their repressed feelings out on the table; at worse, I was wrong and nothing would transpire. But let’s face it, how often is a Holmes wrong?”  More laughter rang out. “There isn’t much I can tell you about my dear brother that you don’t already know, he is quite fond of tooting his own horn. But I am happy to say, he has now found someone else to toot it for him.”

“Mycroft!” Mrs. Hudson and his mother admonished at the same time.

Mycroft looked contrite when he said, “No pun intended, I assure you. Here's to my brother William Sherlock Scott Holmes!” Mycroft raised his glass and everyone followed suite.

 

Sherlock looked out at the people gathered around the table. It was a small group, but still more than he would have liked. He was proud and happy to finally be able to call John his, but he had a lifetime to spend showing this man off to any and everyone. He had wanted it to be just the two of them, but John, ever the romantic wanted a ceremony. It was beautifully and tastefully done. They had each picked out the other’s tuxedo. And not surprising at all John had picked out a traditional tux in black, but with a dark purple or aubergine if you were feeling fancy, bow tie and matching cumberbun. And he, had chosen to have John wear his military dress uniform. He was a striking image in it. But Sherlock knew he would be.

They had minimal decorative touches. They went with cream and _aubergine._ The tablecloth was cream as were the plates. The placemats napkins center pieces were aubergine _._ Their champagne flutes were a tinted gold colored glass, the rim and stem purple.

He looked to John, who was already looking at him, the love and happiness on his face very apparent. It made Sherlock swell with love. His parents were to the left of him, then Mrs. Hudson to their left and Victor Trevor to her left. Mycroft was opposite of John and himself. To the right of Mycroft was Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, Molly next, then Mike Stamford and last, between Mike and John was Harry. They were serving no alcohol to support her in her sobriety.

 

Mycroft sat down after his toast and Mike stood up next. He was standing in as John’s best man. John had been torn between Lestrade and Mike, simply because one knew him now and the other in the past. But ultimately he felt maybe Mike knew him better.

“I second Mycroft’s claim to being instrumental in bringing these two together, in fact, I may have a bigger claim than even he. I introduced the two of them. And I could tell from the beginning they were perfect for one another, it was only a matter of time before they realized it themselves. When I took John to meet Sherlock, It was like time had stopped the moment John walked in the room. And John himself stood transfixed on Sherlock the whole time he was there. I just wish they had made it official sooner. But this toast is about John. John has the biggest heart out of anyone I know. There is no hesitation in him. If he sees someone in need, he’s there. He is the bravest man I know. Not only is he an ex soldier, he is brave enough to take on Sherlock, day in and day out; since the first day they met. He is the only person I know who has never been afraid to tell Sherlock he was being an arse. John is a generous man. Generous of self and materials. He constantly puts others before himself, consequences be damned. Obviously, I am not as well spoken as Mycroft, but believe me when I say, this man is special. He can be a bit quick tempered, but it is usually on behalf of someone else. John is an advocate for justice and fairness. I'm thrilled that he is finally happy. To you my friend and a long life of happiness and adventures next to the man you love.” Mike raised his glass and again everyone followed suite.

 

John was beaming. For such a small ceremony it was lovely. He had not wanted anything nearly as flashy as when he'd married that lying she devil. But he absolutely had to commemorate this day. He placed his hand on Sherlock’s thigh. Sherlock looked at him, John leaned in and brushed his lips over his. Hard to believe Sherlock was finally and officially his. They had been halfway through their meal when Mycroft had decided to do the best man speeches. Their guest now went back to eating. Mrs. Hudson was speaking with Sherlock’s mother, perhaps she was finally having that talk with her that she kept threatening Sherlock about. John was happy. Everyone was mingling and getting along. Looking over at Mycroft he noticed Trevor was watching Sherlock or himself. He could quite discern who had his attention but it made him a bit nervous.

 

After some time everyone finished their meal. Mycroft again stood up announcing it was time for the first dance. Sherlock stood up, linking John’s arm through his. They waited for the music to start before stepping out on the floor. It was going to be a surprise to Sherlock what they would be dancing to, John had picked out the song, wanting to surprise Sherlock. Mycroft pulled a cello out from behind the decorative curtains that lined the room. He began playing a sweet melody. Sherlock lead John to the floor deciding on the waltz because he knew John knew that dance and few others. Sherlock had took his eyes from John for just a moment to see his brother playing the cello, something he hadn’t heard him do since they were kids, when suddenly John’s voice rang out over the loudspeaker, Sherlock looked down at his husband. John was singing.

 

 **_“When I look into your eyes_ ** ****  
**_It's like watching the night skies_ ** ****  
**_Or a beautiful sunrise_ ** ****  
**_There's so much they hold_ ** ****  
**_And just like them old stars_ ** ****  
**_I see that you've come so far_ ** ****  
**_To be right where you are_ ** ****  
**_How old is your soul?_ ** ****  
**_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough_ ** ****  
**_I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up_ ** ****  
**_And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find…”_**

Sherlock loved John’s singing voice. He had been telling people what a beautiful singing voice John had, but John would never sing in front of other people. And here he was, on their wedding night, singing Jason Mraz’s _I won’t give up to_ Mycroft playing the cello. It was beautiful. It was too much. Sherlock stopped dancing and just stared at John singing to him. John held on to Sherlock's hands and stared into his eyes. Sherlock could see John meant and felt every word of the song.

 **_"I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_ **  
**_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_ **  
**_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_ **  
**_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_ **  
**_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_ **  
**_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_ **  
**_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_ **  
**_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am..."_ **

 

John brought Sherlock’s hand up again and wrapped his arm around Sherlock's waist, pulling him back in and he began to lead them around the small dance floor. Sherlock let him. For some reason he couldn’t see.

When John finished singing he stopped dancing, reached up, cradling Sherlock's face; with his thumbs he wiped the tears from Sherlock’s face. He had started crying as John entered the chorus of the song. Their family and friends were on their feet clapping. John pulled Sherlock’s face down to his and gave him the sweetest, most gentle kiss Sherlock had ever experienced. John slowly moved his mouth over Sherlock’s, slipping his tongue in his mouth, licking the recesses, sipping, tasting Sherlock. John pulled away from Sherlock, one hand still cupping his face. “I love you William Sherlock Scott Watson-Holmes.”

“And I love you John Hamish Watson-Holmes.”

  
Mycroft’s voice rang out, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. And Mr. Watson-Holmes!”

**Author's Note:**

> I Won't Give Up  
> Jason Mraz
> 
> When I look into your eyes  
> It's like watching the night sky  
> Or a beautiful sunrise  
> Well, there's so much they hold  
> And just like them old stars  
> I see that you've come so far  
> To be right where you are  
> How old is your soul?
> 
> Well, I won't give up on us  
> Even if the skies get rough  
> I'm giving you all my love  
> I'm still looking up
> 
> And when you're needing your space  
> To do some navigating  
> I'll be here patiently waiting  
> To see what you find
> 
> 'Cause even the stars they burn  
> Some even fall to the earth  
> We've got a lot to learn  
> God knows we're worth it  
> No, I won't give up
> 
> I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
> I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
> Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
> The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
> And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
> For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
> We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
> I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am
> 
> I won't give up on us  
> Even if the skies get rough  
> I'm giving you all my love  
> I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up.
> 
> Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
> God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
> We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
> God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)
> 
> I won't give up on us  
> Even if the skies get rough  
> I'm giving you all my love  
> I'm still looking up


End file.
